The blood supply to brains of pig, cow, sheep and the horse will be completed and submitted for publication. A discussion of the rete mirabile in the first 3 of these animals will be included. The blood supply to brains of some carnivores will be carried out and submitted for publication as part of a phylogenetic study of a series of mammals. The extrinsic and intrinsic venous blood supply of the human brainstem will be initiated during the coming year.